History Repeats Itself
by labyrinthgirlforever
Summary: 'Ello. Everyone, this is my first laby fic! R&r PLEASE!!!! Yes! Another chapter is here! This is my style. What happens when a great big laby fan gets into the Labyrinth? She's not as normal as she thought. Find out!
1. It Starts

History Repeats Itself But It Can Be Fixed  
  
I don't own Jareth or anything other character fro the 1986 movie. I do not own the Labyrinth either. I do, however, own Rillian and Jo. They are mine and so is this story of them.  
  
"I wish the Goblins would come and take me away right now. I wish the Goblins would come and take me away right now. I wish the Goblins would come and take me away right now! Damn!"  
  
These, were the words of a frustrated 14 year old girl that, well, how should I say this, wishes that Goblins would come and take her away. Every night Jo would wish she could get into the Labyrinth, a place of magic and mischief, a place where all her dreams would come true. Labyrinth was her favorite movie and she would do everything in life so she could get to the end of the day and wish. Jo didn't know that she was saying the wrong words.  
  
*~~~~~~*  
  
The Goblin King was staring at his crystal ball. It was depicting a beautiful young teen girl frustrated, sitting on her bed. Yeah, it was Jo.  
  
"Damn mortals," Jareth said out loud, "don't they know I don't do this anymore?"  
  
Jareth threw down his crystal and looked out of his window at the Labyrinth.  
  
"Every year, the Labyrinth grows bigger, more detailed, more tough to get through," the Goblin King looked away from his Labyrinth, "I don't even know it anymore,"  
  
"And do you not even know your own son anymore?" A boy of about fifteen was suddenly in Jareth's room. He was so handsome, with his father's mismatched eyes, and wearing an outfit the Goblin King himself once wore when he was a young Goblin Prince.  
  
"Rillian," Jareth turned to look at his son, "I do know you, why would you question that?"  
  
"Do you know that I too can see into those crystal balls, father," Prince Rillian walked a little closer to his father, "you shouldn't leave them around,"  
  
"I have suspected your powers were growing. So tell me, what do you see?"  
  
"I see that girl you were just looking at. I see her many times.she is the only thing I can see. She makes me feel.I don't know.I feel a special connection to her somehow," Rillian turned to look at the Labyrinth. "Can I meet her?" he said turning to the Goblin King.  
  
"No," the Goblin King replied almost as if trying to cut off Rillian's thoughts, "you must not meet her."  
  
There was silence as the sun was going down over the Labyrinth.  
  
Jareth broke the silence, "I have made that mistake once, I don't want you to repeat it,"  
  
"You're not talking about that mortal girl, Sarah, are you?" Rillian asked.  
  
"It's none of your concern who I'm talking about," Jareth then recalled Rillian's question, "you say mortal as if it were a bad thing. Do you not know that the girl you observe is mortal too?"  
  
Rillian was speechless. He was sure that there was a strange unearthly beauty about her.  
  
Jareth looked to his son and laughed, "I guess your powers aren't as strong as I thought,"  
  
Rillian turned on his heel and left the room without a word, except, he managed to grab one of those crystal balls that just happened to be lying around. 


	2. The Day Jo's Life Started

History Repeats Itself But It Can Be Fixed  
  
Chapter 2  
  
© 2001  
  
I don't own Jareth or any other character from the 1986 movie. I do not own the Labyrinth either. I do, however, own Rillian and Jo. They are mine and so is this story of them.  
  
  
  
Jo woke up, went downstairs, and suddenly stopped in her tracks. She felt as though someone was watching her. Why would this make her stop in her tracks, you ask? Well, this feeling was so strong, stronger than any one of you that is reading this would know. Jo had never felt anything so strong in her life. Not even when she saw Labyrinth for the first time. Finally after about a minute, Jo pulled herself together and poured some cereal into a bowl. She was pouring the milk when something strange happened again. She looked up for no apparent reason and briefly saw the face of Jareth.or not.no, it wasn't Jareth.it was a young handsome boy.  
  
"What the hell?" Jo said out loud, "Man, that was really strange, I could've sworn I saw the face of, no way," she paused to think, " it wasn't him. It was a young, more charming version of."  
  
Jo stopped again for she couldn't even conceive that she was seeing anything of Labyrinth. After all, this girl was always wanting and wishing that she could go there herself, but nothing every happened. Can you imagine how she must have felt? Let me say, it was weird.  
  
"Okay," Jo said to herself, "let's just get ready for rehearsal,"  
  
That day Jo had rehearsal for the play she was in. She was proud to be able to play the part of Helena in "A Midsummer Night's Dream." She went back upstairs to get her things for rehearsal. She took her bike out of the garage and headed toward the theatre. Jo felt good to have the wind in her hair. She almost forgot about the boy, but she didn't. I said almost. She couldn't help but feeling someone was following her.  
  
*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*  
  
Jareth woke up that morning knowing somehow his son would disobey his orders.* Of course, why not,* He thought to himself. *I had once done the same thing when I was young. It is all going to happen again. Hearts being broken.lives being shattered for eternity,* A sudden thought popped into the king's head, *I wonder where he is now. No doubt he's learnt how to transform himself into his animal form. He's probably gone Aboveground now. But what can I do. History repeats itself, and that's that. Maybe it will be different this time, but oh, it's such a pity,* Jareth turned to his crystal ball and was about to look upon the girl and undoubtedly his son, but he thought that he should just leave it alone, maybe it would fix itself. Still inside he just wanted to stop his son from getting hurt.  
  
*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*  
  
Jo had the sudden inkling to turn around. (She was getting a lot of strange feelings that day) She did turn around and she saw (as you might expect) a white (with a little brown in it too) owl hovering high above her. She couldn't stop looking at it, and in her foolish mistake to not look where she was going, crashed into a tree. The last thing Jo saw was the owl flying closer to her and feeling the soft touch of wings on her head.  
  
  
  
Okay that was chapter 2. Yeah I know they're short chapters, but something's better than nothing! 


	3. Inside Finally!

1 History Repeats Itself But It Can Be Fixed Chapter 3  
  
©2001  
  
As always, I do not own any of the characters in the 1986 movie Labyrinth, or the Labyrinth itself. However, I do own Rillian and Jo. They are mine and so is this story of them.  
  
Jo awoke to find herself with a clouded vision. At first she saw a white glow, surrounded all around her. She was lying down, and her head hurt really badly. Jo tried to get up, but a pounding pain in her head told her it was best to stay down, and so did the boy standing over her.  
  
"Where am I," Jo said sleepily, still quite blurred in vision.  
  
"You're where you always wanted to be," replied a voice that seemed all too familiar yet strangely new at the same time.  
  
"Who are you?" Jo asked knowing that she was in the Labyrinth.  
  
There was no answer. Suddenly Jo's vision came back. The first thing she saw was a gorgeous boy, about her age, with that same blonde hair and blue and brown eyes that she had seen in her favorite fairy tale. Jo's memory of that morning came into existence, when she saw the boy. She remembered seeing his face when she suddenly looked up for no apparent reason.  
  
The boy just watched her for he could tell her vision and memories of that morning were coming back. He did not want to get her confused in any way, because, he assumed, that she was already confused. Jo looked around and saw that she was in a decorative chamber, lying on a bed about twice the size of the one she had at home. The room itself was very vanilla, white, and cream colored, and gave off a scent that she could not name. It was almost like a vanilla scent, but with the scent of peaches. The room was large, had several mirrors, and a bath off to the side. The room was warm. There was a window on the side of one of the walls in the room, and Jo decided she really needed to look out of it. She knew what she would see, but it seemed all the more better to look at it for real. Jo looked out and saw the Labyrinth. All of it's twists and turns, creatures and masquerades, friends and foe, all of it was there. This is what Jo had wanted all along, and she finally got it. The Labyrinth looked bright, a golden yellow, and she could see the green courtyards. Jo was startled, as she noticed how extremely large the Labyrinth was. She always had the picture of the Labyrinth from the movie, but this was bigger. It had grown every year, larger and more complicated. Jo suddenly turned to the boy, who had been waiting so patiently for her to finish observing.  
  
"Now wait," Jo said, "Please, can I know who you are?"  
  
"Yes," replied the boy, "my name is Rillian, Goblin Prince,"  
  
"Goblin Prince," Jo asked in awe, "so Sarah and Jareth did get hooked up?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Rillian.  
  
"Is Jareth your father?"  
  
"Of course he is, he is the Goblin King," Rillian hesitated, "but I do not have a mother,"  
  
"What do you mean, you don't have a mother?" Jo asked, "Were you like born out of a flower or something?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure how it all works out," Rillian answered hastily. He then studied Jo and said, "We better get you some clothes, don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't want to be walking around the Labyrinth in a nightgown," Jo said.  
  
"And love, what is your name?" Rillian asked.  
  
"Umm, Jo." Is "love" just a Laby thing? Jo thought. She let it go and finished, "It's Jo,"  
  
"Well, Jo, about that," The Goblin Prince said unsure of what he should say, "you shouldn't really leave these quarters of the castle, you're not well, and there's something." Rillian stopped himself from saying anything to scare Jo.  
  
"There's something?" Jo asked, "something what?"  
  
"Never mind," Rillian said. He snapped his fingers and a beautiful forest green colored dress appeared on the bed. The only problem was that there was a hole in the middle of it.  
  
"Umm, Rillian," Jo asked uncomfortably, "there's a big hole in the middle of that dress you just snapped in,"  
  
"Oh, sorry about that," Rillian laughed, "I'm a little nervous,"  
  
Rillian looked at the dress, and all of a sudden, the hole was gone, and it was a beautiful dress that Jo couldn't wait to put on. Rillian started to walk out, and said, "You can get cleaned up, and a nice little old female goblin will come in and fix your hair, if you want,"  
  
"Thanks, Rillian,"  
  
"Sure, I'll see you later then," Rillian said as he was walking out.  
  
Jo decided that she should get cleaned up, so she went in the bath. It was warm, and she was content, until she heard something. She heard voices outside her door. It sounded something like this, "not safe.evil.Jo.powers.strong.keep.here." Jo felt pretty scared after she heard that, and started to wish that this was just a dream after all.  
  
  
  
Okay, it's exciting huh? I'm even excited! What's going to happen? Find out next time on Stories With Bad Titles guest starring labyrinthgirlforever! Thanks for reading. Please R&R! 


	4. Evil knows of Jo

History Repeats Itself But It Can Be Fixed Chapter 4  
  
  
  
This story is ©2001. But I don't own any of the characters from the Labyrinth or the Labyrinth itself. I do own Rillian and Jo. They are mine, and as I said so is this story of them.  
  
Jo decided that she was just hearing things. She quickly got cleaned her hair and got out of the bath. Jo hadn't taken a bath in so long that she just wanted to lie there forever. But part of her was worried. She was just pushing off her strange feelings. Jo decided, in spite of the weird conversation she heard outside the door, to put on that beautiful dress Rillian left for her. Jo went over to the mirror to see how she looked in it, and surprisingly she didn't look that bad. Well, you must know. Jo was very beautiful, more than you could imagine, but she didn't see it. For one of the few times in Jo's life, she looked in the mirror and saw beauty. The dress was a forest green, and fit perfectly. Jo was thin, because of her dancing, and built very nice. She had the curves that would make you jealous. The dress was long, with sleeves about down to her elbow. The rest of the sleeves were lace, in a diamond-like shape that went just beyond her middle finger. Just then she heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in," Jo shouted, as the room was very large,  
  
The door opened and a little old goblin woman came in. She walked straight over to the vanity and motioned for Jo to sit down. Jo went over and sat down.  
  
"So," the goblin said, "I understand that.well.never mind.I never understand."  
  
The goblin woman looked confused for a second, then grabbed a brush and a comb, and started to do Jo's hair. She was combing the brush through Jo's hair, and as she did so, each strand that was touched by the brush, was dried. Jo stared in amazement. She had never seen anything like it.  
  
Soon Jo's hair was dry and had tiny braids all over. Jo looked in the mirror, and again, saw the beauty she had never seen.  
  
"Thank you so much," Jo said as the goblin was leaving  
  
"Yeah, yeah," replied the goblin as she was walking out the door.  
  
*~~*~~*  
  
"I don't understand," Rillian said to his father, "what do you mean she's in danger?"  
  
The Goblin King looked upset.  
  
"There are forces, evil forces, that want to do evil things," Jareth replied, "and Jo is part of that."  
  
"I still don't understand," Rillian said once again, "are you saying that Jo is evil? She can't be,"  
  
"I will tell you this: Jo is not evil. She possesses the power to stop time and to transfigure things. These powers are rare, when not trained. There is a force, which has no name. It is evil, and I sense it wants Jo. It wants to use her powers for evil."  
  
"So are you saying Jo is in danger in the Underground?" Rillian asked.  
  
"Jo is no safer in the Aboveground. That evil force now knows where she dwelled. But she will be safe in my castle, protected by my magic," said Jareth, trying to calm his son down,  
  
~*~  
  
Jo decided it wasn't going to do her any good staying in that room. She walked away fro the window (she had been looking at the massive Labyrinth), and walked right out of the door.  
  
Jo looked down the never-ending hallway. She didn't know which way to go *remind you of something?* because both ways looked the same. She walked down to the right. As she passed a number of doors, she finally decided to open one up. She walked in, and to her surprise, saw Jareth the Goblin King, and Rillian the Goblin Prince. Rillian tuned around (as you know they were just talking about Jo) and walked right out of the room with Jo's waist in his hands. He slammed the door behind him and turned to Jo.  
  
"Listen Jo," Rillian said with a worried face, "I need to tell you something,"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, thanks for tuning in to Stories With Bad Titles. We'll see you next time. Thanks!!!!!!!! Angie babe, thanks for liking my stories. 


	5. Out Unprotected

History Repeats Itself But It Can Be Fixed Chapter 5  
  
  
  
This story is ©2001. But I don't own any of the characters from the Labyrinth or the Labyrinth itself. I do own Rillian and Jo. They are mine, and as I said so is this story of them.  
  
  
  
Jo was surprised that Rillian grabbed her so fast out of the doorway. She couldn't believe her eyes at first that she actually saw the Goblin King, and the way she was taken away made it even harder to believe.  
  
"What is it?" Jo asked Rillian trying to get past him and into the door.  
  
Rillian grabbed harder onto Jo, while attempting to be gentle, trying to tell her what was happening.  
  
"Jo," said Rillian, "listen to me. Please don't freak out, but you must know."  
  
"Well, what is it? Spit it out!" Jo said angrily for she was getting very impatient now.  
  
"Evil's after you because you have special powers that are only accessible to very few people, so evil wants to use you and your powers for evil, which is not good," said Rillian very, very fast.  
  
"Wait a second," Jo said trying to take it in, "can you just say that one more time very much slower?"  
  
"Look," said Rillian letting go of Jo, "you have the power to freeze time and to transfigure anything, even yourself. There is an evil force that wants to do something evil, like take over or something, and it needs you to do it. Evil's been after you, but you'll be safe if you stay in the castle,"  
  
Jo backed away. She looked confused. Rillian waited for her to reply to his news.  
  
"Hypothetically speaking, if you were actually right that I had powers, I couldn't be the only one who's has these powers, can I?" Jo asked looking even more confused that before,  
  
"No," replied Rillian, "and that's what's weird. I know my father can't be wrong about this, so you must stay here until I gather more information. Please Jo, trust me," he said stretching his hand out to her.  
  
Jo turned away suddenly as if rejecting his trust.  
  
"I thought I would be safe here," Jo said turning to Rillian,  
  
Rillian walked towards Jo,  
  
"Trust me," he said.  
  
Jo ran away into her room. She shut the door, and ran over to the bed. She put her face down on the bed, and then jumped up with a start.  
  
"Wait a minute," Jo whispered, "if I do have powers, then maybe I can transfigure my self and get out of the castle," Jo paused, "that's it that's what I'm going to do."  
  
Jo sat down and tried really hard to concentrate. She pictured herself as an owl. That was, amazingly, the only thing she could think of. She opened her eyes, turned to the mirror, and abracadabra, she saw a beautiful white owl. Immediately, Jo flew out of the window in her room. Jo thought to herself *I can't believe it actually worked. I guess I do have magic after all!* She flew as fast as she could, so excited to venture into the thing she loved so much, the very thing that was not protecting her. The Labyrinth. 


	6. Things Are Not Always What They Seem

History Repeats Itself But It Can Be Fixed Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Dude, it's the same as always. If you can't remember what it was, look at the other chapters.  
  
~*~Things Are Not Always What They Seem~*~  
  
"You're great with the girl," said the Goblin King surprising his son.  
  
"Look," said Rillian turning to his father, "are you being a jerk on purpose, or is it just natural?"  
  
"I'm not the jerk," said the Goblin King matter-of-factly, "you're the one who told the girl, and scared the living lord knows what out of her. Don't blame me."  
  
Rillian shot an angry look at his father. "I'm going to find out who this 'evil' is, destroy it, and then everything will be fine," Rillian said turning on his heel towards his room.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Jareth said, "this 'evil' must be very determined to seek out Jo. I doubt it will be that easy,"  
  
"I don't see you doing anything about it," Rillian yelled down the hallway,  
  
"I'm trying, as I said it's not easy,"  
  
Rillian walked into his room, came out again, and walked out of the castle and into the courtyard to have time to think about this "evil".  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jo looked around for a place to land to start exploring. She flew over many parts of the Labyrinth that weren't there before. There were all these new forests of new creatures that never before existed. She even saw a forest of the fairies. *Where should I land?*  
  
Jo saw some weird stone part of the Labyrinth that looked almost forgotten. The stone was covered in overgrown ivy. It was kind of freakish, but Jo decided to land in it. *Whoa, this is freaky. I have got to check this out* Jo flew down into the stone maze and landed in the most opened part of it. She started thinking about her human self and she turned back into a human. "Wow, that was tiring," stated Jo out of breath.  
  
Jo looked around. She was almost completely covered in ivy. She gazed around trying to brush off all the ivy that fell on top of her. Jo started walking towards a larger opening than the one she was in. She tripped over something and found herself on the floor sitting on top of something square. She got up and looked at where she was sitting. She saw there, lying before her, a very ornately decorated book. It was brown and had some kind of seal on the front of it. Jo, being the curious girl that she was, picked up the book. She opened it and-  
  
-SWOOSH!  
  
A blast of air came from the book and knocked Jo back into the wall. She felt the air pushing against her and she sat down not being able to close the book. Very slowly the air started to die down. When Jo was able to look at the pages of the book, she thought it was written in Latin or some old Celtic language (but of course we know it wasn't). She flipped the pages and noticed that these all were spells or incantations of some kind. Jo got really scared and immediately closed the book. She got up and pondered what to do next. *Okay, this is getting a little weird. I'm going to go back now.* "Yeah, I'm going back right now," she said out loud.  
  
"And where are you going?" said a voice from behind Jo, frightening her.  
  
Jo slowly turned around and saw a young man, looking 17. He had dark hair and green eyes.  
  
"Excuse me, I didn't know anyone was here," Jo said in a scared voice.  
  
"My fault entirely," he replied, "You were here before I."  
  
Jo just stared not knowing what to do next.  
  
"My name is Gabriel," said the boy, "I've never seen you before, who are you?"  
  
"Umm, my name's Jo,"  
  
"Where are you from?" Gabriel asked  
  
"You know," Jo responded, not really answering his question, "I really have to get back now,"  
  
"Where must you go?" He asked,  
  
Jo was reluctant to answer, "I got to go, nice to meet you" she said turning away,  
  
"Wait!" said Gabriel, "You don't really want to go back to the castle do you?"  
  
Jo turned around, "How did you know that I was going to the castle?"  
  
"Never mind that. Would you like to come to my castle?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Jo said, "I don't even know you,"  
  
"Isn't it better than that castle, where they won't even let you leave?"  
  
Jo thought for a moment. *Maybe he's right. I mean, after all, the Prince is being kind of mean to me. He's not letting me leave or anything. I guess I should just go. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity right? *  
  
"I guess I should go with you," Jo said looking towards the castle, "It's not what I expected it to be,"  
  
"Well, come closer," Gabriel motioned towards him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jo asked  
  
Gabriel walked towards Jo, and big black wings came out of his back.  
  
Jo was amazed and grabbed Gabriel's hand as he stretched it out. He pulled her closer and pulled her into his arms carrying her in the baby cradle. Jo put her arms over his neck.  
  
"Are you ready?" Gabriel asked.  
  
Jo nodded.  
  
"Hold on tight," he said, and flew up into the air.  
  
He went very high and flew right over the castle at the center of the Labyrinth. All of a sudden one cloud turned completely black and purple. Gabriel started to head right into that one. Jo looked down into the courtyard and saw Rillian looking up, and then running back into the castle. She turned to look at the cloud, while still holding the book in her hand, and felt the same air she felt coming from the book. The black and purple cloud blinded her as she went straight into it, not knowing who Gabriel really was.  
  
~*~Yeah! I finally put another chapter. Some people were getting tired of waiting. Oh well. Please read and review! Thanks! ~*~  
  
~*~Labyrinthgirlforever~*~ 


	7. The Nightmare Before, Well, Let’s Call i...

History Repeats Itself But It Can Be Fixed Chapter 7  
  
Okay here's another chapter. Now that I'm on break (finally, because us damn LACHSA kids put in way too may hours at school), they'll be comin' fast! I hope.....  
  
Dude the disclaimer thingy is the same as in the other chapters. Nobody really cares, do they? I mean probably Jim Henson Co. and Mr. Lucas, but they aren't very important, are they? I'm just kidding. Without them I would have no life. I mean no life. No, just kidding again. I'd be dancing, dancing, dancing. Oh yeah, and probably writing on my novel. Okay, went off track there. Sorry, I just got my Christmas tree. We were really late this year. *Rillian: Labygirl, please be quiet. * *He's so hot! * And now for the story! Hehe, hehe. Okay!  
  
  
  
~*~The Nightmare Before, Well, Let's Call it a Nightmare~*~  
  
  
  
Rillian looked up and saw a familiar figure in the arms of some fae with black wings flying above into a weird, black and purple cloud. "Oh shit," he said, "how did that thing get Jo?" He ran inside the castle.  
  
"Father," he screamed, "father,"  
  
He was running around trying to find Jareth.  
  
"Yes boy," The Goblin King said angrily, "what do you fancy me for?"  
  
Rillian turned around to meet his father.  
  
"Jo," he said out of breath, "it's Jo,"  
  
"What of her?" Asked Jareth not pleased with this disturbance,  
  
"I saw her," Rillian paused to catch his breath, "in the sky. Some black winged fae was carrying her in his arms. He flew into this dark cloud, and Jo went into it!"  
  
"What do you mean," inquired the Goblin King, "she is safe in the castle. Oh,"  
  
"What 'oh'," Rillian asked,  
  
"She disobeyed orders," The King said looking at his son with regret, "she left the castle,"  
  
"How," asked Rillian confused,  
  
"She obviously learned how to transfigure," said Jareth conjuring up a crystal.  
  
He looked into the crystal, and for the first time, was able to see nothing. He threw the crystal over to his son. Rillian looked at it confused.  
  
"She's under the hands of evil," he informed his son, "that is why I am not able to see her,"  
  
"Well, how can we get her back," asked the Prince in a panic,  
  
"Look, it doesn't do any good if you panic," The Goblin King thought, "we must think of a plan," he got up, "this will be hard,"  
  
"Why so hard for the Goblin King," asked Rillian,  
  
"Come," the King motioned towards the library, "I need to tell you some things of the past."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jo had to close her eyes while going through the cloud. She held on tighter to Gabriel, while he put a tighter grip on her. Finally when they had gone through the cloud, Jo opened her eyes. She noticed that the cloud must have been a portal of some type. She looked around while having the view from up high. The first thing she noticed was a big black, really scary castle in the distance. All around it on the bottom was a big forest. This was so much bigger than the Labyrinth. And you must remember that the Labyrinth was much larger than it had been before. It was like a very large black island, surrounded by a black ocean. Jo could see little cities within the forest. She saw creatures in the ocean that must have been sea monsters. She saw dark colored-finned mermaids and dark fairies flying below. Everything there was so evil and dark. Jo regretted ever going out of the castle. The black castle itself was so scary looking that Jo buried her face in Gabriel's chest, to not look at it. It was so full of twists and turns. It looked almost mangled or distorted, but in an organized way. They neared the castle. Finally, Gabriel landed in front of the castle. The large front door of the castle was marvelously decorated, as was the rest of this black castle. The sides of the entrance were stone. Gabriel carefully put Jo down.  
  
"How do you like my kingdom?" Gabriel asked Jo,  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Well, not mine yet. But as soon as my father goes, it will be mine,"  
  
"Take me back," Jo pleaded  
  
"What's wrong," Gabriel asked, "don't you like it,"  
  
"No. Take me back please," Jo started to cry  
  
"Well," Gabriel said, "you better get used to my, I mean, our kingdom,"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Jo backing away,  
  
"Of course, you'll be my Queen," he said taking her hand, "we shall rule together,"  
  
Jo pushed his hand away, "No," she said backed even further away. She finally climbed on top of the stone side as he neared her more.  
  
"Jo," Gabriel said angrily, "why do you defy me?" he screamed.  
  
Jo shrieked as he grabbed her at the waist. She tried to break free from his grip. He managed to take one hand away while still holding her to take something from his pocket. He grabbed some sparkly purple dust from his pocket and blew it in Jo's face. She immediately passed out. He laughed out loud.  
  
"Of course, my sweet, you'll be my Queen," he said with an evil grin, "After I steal your powers, naturally,"  
  
He sneered again, got ride of his wings, and walked into the Evil Castle carrying Jo in his arms.  
  
  
  
~*~Okay, I hope everyone liked this chapter. Please review, please! Oh, next chapter is going to be so cool. It might even get a little sexual! AAAAAGGGGGHH!!! I'm so excited! Thanks for reading. And don't forget to review! Can you listen to me plead? Please review; oh know ladies and gentlemen, I write this for me and for you. ~*~ 


	8. No Matter How Handsome

History Repeats Itself Chapter 8  
  
  
  
Oh yeah, I don't own Labyrinth (Hey Angie *wink wink*, you know what I'm talking about. Oh yeah. Uh huh! Uh huh! *Does a little touchdown dance! *). Umm, yeah! O! I do own Rillian, Jo, and Gabriel. You can't take them. But if you must (which I'm sure you won't), please ask me first. Okay people, if you read this and don't review, I'm going to get pissed! And I will ask my good friends of the Underground to tell me if you haven't reviewed. Anyway, I'm pretty sure this chapter is going to get a little sexual, so yay! Here we go...  
  
  
  
  
  
No Matter How Handsome  
  
  
  
  
  
Rillian had just had much learning from his father. The Prince looked at his father.  
  
"Wait," he said putting down around ten books, "so you're telling me that you have a brother. No, two brothers. One rules 'Malevol', and the other rules 'Benevol'. You're the ruler of what was it?"  
  
" 'Facilit', " the King aided,  
  
"Right, 'Facilit'. And you are the mediator of the Underground. Wait. I'm, a little confused. The 'Benevol', the good, is part of the Underground? Wouldn't that be Heaven?"  
  
"No, no," the King corrected, "Heaven is bliss. 'Benevol' is just good,"  
  
"Ah, okay," the Prince seemed impatient. Finally he burst out, "What does this have to do with Jo being taken by evil, and us not doing anything about it,"  
  
"Look," he tried to explain to his son without screaming, "my brother is ruling 'Evil'. I don't have any power over him. I'm older now. When Sarah defeated me, I lost immortality. I don't have enough power to defeat my brother. He is still immortal...Although, I have heard rumors. But never mind the rumors. I wouldn't be able to defeat him anyway. I know he has a son, A little older than you. He is rising up to power. He must have taken Jo."  
  
"Oh, that's great," said Rillian sarcastically, "where's the door to Malevol?"  
  
"Please, ask the right question,"  
  
"O sorry. Pulled a Sarah," Rillian cleared his throat, "How do I get into Malevol?"  
  
"I'm worried about you," Jareth said standing up,  
  
"What? Do you think I cannot face evil?"  
  
"I don't know if your powers are strong enough yet. I want you to come back alive. Not with your head cut off and on a platter. You're not immortal either."  
  
"I know that," Rillian said standing up to face his father, "but I can do this,"  
  
There was silence. The two of them just stared at each other. The father not knowing if his son could do it, and the son not knowing if his father would bestow this upon him.  
  
"You love her, don't you?" the King asked,  
  
"I think that is what that feeling is, don't you? I don't want anything to happen to her."  
  
"Well, let us get a crystal and find out a way to get into Malevol."  
  
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Jo woke up in a bed too large for her and her whole slumber party friends to fit in. She looked around and noticed a few things. The first thing was that the room scared the living shit out of her. It was so dark. With colors of purple, black, blue, and silver, the room gave off a very eerie feeling. There were dressers of wood painted to match the room's creepiness. There was a window to her right that showed the rest of this "Evil Kingdom." The second thing she became aware of was what woke her up. To her left sitting on a great black chair was Gabriel playing some type of flute. Jo gulped as he finished the song wondering what he was going to do with her. She backed away on the bed.  
  
"Hello," Gabriel said putting his flute down, "did you rest well, my sweet?"  
  
Gabriel walked towards the bed. Jo backed away to the other side of the bed.  
  
"Stay away from me," Jo said frantically pulling the sheets over her half bare body. *He must have put this nightgown on me.*  
  
"Jo, Jo," he said looking down at the floor, "I was hoping I didn't have to do this to you,"  
  
"Do what?" Jo asked in fear,  
  
"This," Gabriel went close to Jo and put his hand in front of her.  
  
"Wait," Jo screamed. Jo remembered one of her favorite shows Charmed. She pulled a Piper by throwing her arms up in the air freezing Gabriel.  
  
"Wow," Jo took advantage of the frozen bad guy, and got off the bed as quickly as possible. But, since her powers were not strong yet, Gabriel came out of it before she had a chance to stand up.  
  
"Ooh, nice little power you have there. I'll have it in a short while. Now where was I? Oh, yes." Gabriel shaped his right hand as if holding on to something. Instantly, a hand shaped, metal shackle was on each of Jo's hands. Gabriel went over to the other side of the bed, and grabbed Jo from the ground as if it was the easiest thing in the world. He put her on the bed. Jo was struggling against Gabriel. He snapped his fingers and chains hooked on to something behind her were connected to the shackle on Jo's wrists. She had been taking Martial Arts for some time, and her dancing made her legs very strong. Since her legs were free, she kicked up and hit Gabriel in the head.  
  
"Shit," Gabriel screamed, "how dare you!" He made the shape with his hands again, and snapped his fingers and Jo's ankles had the same fate as her wrists. "I don't want to hurt you, Jo,"  
  
"You're hurting me right now," Jo screamed, "let me go,"  
  
"Temper, temper," Gabriel said getting off the bed, "until I can get rid of your powers for good, you'll be staying like this." He leaned over Jo and looked at her in the eyes. He touched her breasts and Jo struggled to get his hands off of her." he pressed his lips against Jo's. Jo turned her head away. "Fine. Maybe you don't like me now, but you will. You'll have to. You won't have any choice. It's not like some other Prince is going to come and get you. Ha ha," he sneered as he was about to walk out the door.  
  
"How do you know that?" Jo said  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I have the Goblin Prince Rillian, he will come and get me."  
  
"Not if I kill him first. And don't worry my sweet, you can watch. But I must warn you that it will be gruesome."  
  
Jo couldn't get the picture out of her head of Rillian bloody and broken.  
  
"He's powerful too, you know. He can defeat you."  
  
"He won't be that powerful in Malevol. Rest my Queen. Even though you've already slept. You have long hours ahead of you." Gabriel walked out the door, and blew a kiss to Jo. He closed the door.  
  
"Jerk," Jo screamed to the door, "No matter how incredibly handsome you are, I'll never be your queen."  
  
Jo tried all her might to get out of the chains. She couldn't. She tried transfiguring into some small animal or something, to get out of there. But again, she couldn't. Jo figured that the restraints must've been magical, because she wasn't able to use her powers. After maybe an hour of trying to get out of the chains, trying to use her power and after bloody ankles and wrists, Jo finally went to sleep.  
  
  
  
Okay. That's the end of chapter eight. I hope you all liked it. Thanks Angie, so much. I'm happy that you've reviewed all these chapters. Anyway, I think it did get a little bit sexual. Nothing much though, but it will. Thanks to all those really nice people who have reviewed. That is just wonderful, it means a lot. And to everyone who reads and doesn't review, you're hurting my feelings. You can say anything, please! Right now, I feel like I'm just writing this for Peachie and I, which is perfectly fine. I guess. *Sniff* Please review! Don't you get it! Anyway. It's really going to get exciting! Cool! Thanks! 


	9. The Taking Away

History Repeats Itself Chapter 9  
  
Wow! Vacation's almost over. Miami is winning the Rose Bowl right now. Yes! Woo hoo! I want Miami to win. It's 14 to 0. Intercepted! Oh! Touchdown Miami! 20 to 0! Oh! Extra Point! 21 to 0!!!! Oh yes!!!!!!! I'm so happy!!!!!!!! Yay! Anyways… I don't own anything from Labyrinth! Yes! 27-0. Okay, but I do own Jo, Rillian, Gabriel, and Karr. Oh ya! So uh, that's about it. Oh yeah, 34-0! Miami!!!!!! Oh yeah!!!!!!!! I'm so happy! Now, chapter 9. Nebraska is just dying. 1st half is over. I can't believe Mr. Crouch, Heisman Trophy winner, can't even do anything for his team. This is great!!!!! Yay!  
  
  
  
****************  
  
The Taking Away  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Alright," Jareth said walking out to the stables, "You may use my horse, Karr. He will take you into Malevol."  
  
"Uh," said Rillian in confusion, "How is a horse supposed to take me into Malevol?" He asked.  
  
Jareth opened up one large stable and a beautiful white horse walked out. Surprisingly to Rillian, he had wings.  
  
"He will fly you into Malevol. Through the cloud."  
  
Rillian went over to Karr and his father. The Goblin King held his hand out. A crystal formed in it.  
  
"What is it?" Rillian asked  
  
"Oh please. Do you really want me to say it?"  
  
Rillian nodded.  
  
"Uh," Jareth cleared his throat, "It's a crystal, nothing more. But if you turn it this way and look into it, it'll show you your dreams. Is that enough?"  
  
"Yeah, it's fine."  
  
"Okay, if you get into trouble, you might use this crystal. I had been saving it for a long time. It's special. Do you see the blue in the middle?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Use it wisely, for you can only use it once,"  
  
"Don't worry father, I will," said taking the crystal  
  
"Look," Jareth said holding out his other hand. A blue light came out of his hand. "Touch this and you will receive some of my powers to help you on your mission to get Jo,"  
  
Rillian reached his hand into the blue glow. Immediately he felt a power surge. The blue glow went all through his body. He closed his eyes because it was so bright. Jareth felt most of his powers going away from him. When the glow had all gone into Rillian, Jareth finally spoke.  
  
"I must go inside now," he said with a struggle, "grab any weapons you may need in the Weaponry Room. I must go. Good luck."  
  
"Thank you," Rillian whispered.  
  
Jareth vanished slowly.  
  
"Alright," the Prince said vanishing the crystal into thin air.  
  
Rillian walked over to a large shed by the stables. He opened the door. Rillian could tell that it had not been used for a long time. There were spider webs that he had to brush away. It was so dark inside, so Rillian left the door opened. He saw many vicious weapons including clubs, and spiky objects with no name in the Aboveground. He walked along and something caught his eye. Towards the end of the shed, there was a sword. Rillian picked it up. It was embroidered at the handle with diamonds, rubies, emeralds, and sapphires. It was old, but it was still shining. Rillian was actually a master at sword fighting, as he had studied it for many years. This is why he carried a sheath with him always. He put the sword in his sheath.  
  
"I think that's all I'll be needing," he said aloud, "I must get Karr and go save Jo."  
  
Rillian walked out of the shed, and closed the door.  
  
"Karr," he called out. The Pegasus came running up to him. "Are you ready?" Rillian asked Karr.  
  
The Pegasus neighed in return. Rillian climbed onto his back. Rillian looked up.  
  
"Do you see that dark cloud Karr? That's where we are going. We are going to Malevol. Got it?"  
  
Karr neighed again. Rillian held on a little tighter as Karr flew up into the air. Soon enough Rillian was closing his eyes and going through the dark cloud and into Malevol, the Evil Kingdom.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Jo woke up finding herself not in the bed where she formally was but in a chair. She was hoping maybe she could make a break for it, but her arms were tied behind the chair. She saw no one in the room. She tried to break free but they held tight. Even her legs were tied. *I guess Gabriel figured he must do that so I don't kick him again* She smiled. Jo could feel the ropes burning at her skin. It was still raw from her trying to get out of the last ones. The room was a long hall. The walls were silver and black and there was no furniture in the room except the chair Jo was sitting on. A door opened behind Jo. She couldn't see it, but it sounded very large. Jo knew it was Gabriel. She just had the feeling. Soon enough she felt breath on her neck and lips kissing it. She tried to move away from those evil lips, but they soon came around to her face. Her lips were being kissed by those of Gabriel Prince of *what was it?* Jo asked herself.  
  
"Wait," Jo said, "what is this placed called again?"  
  
"My sweet, taking interest, are we? It's called Malevol."  
  
"Ahh, okay. Malevol." Jo said, "Wait, I bet that comes from the word malevolent, doesn't it? This is just a dream country, isn't it?" she said with sarcasm.  
  
"It is for me," Gabriel said with his hands on the chair on outsides of Jo's legs. He leaned over. He then backed away from Jo.  
  
"Well, I must tell you something." Gabriel said, "Tonight is the night that you will be stripped of your powers. They will be given to me so that I may rule better. I don't know how strong you are, but since you were born with these powers, it might be a change. I think you'll survive it."  
  
"What do you mean survive it?" Jo asked getting a little frightened.  
  
"Don't worry, I don't think it will hurt that much."  
  
Jo tried hard as ever to get out of the rope. She then remembered that it was just rope. She should be able to use her powers. She tried turning into something small.  
  
"I can tell you are trying to use your powers. They won't work in this room. They are not trained. I, on the other hand, can use some of my powers because mine are stronger. Therefore, you are weak in this room against me. We'll start right away. Can't waste time can we now?"  
  
Gabriel clapped his hands. Immediately, three ugly gnomes came running in. The one in front was holding a shard of dark green stone. The other two on the sides of the first, were holding a bowl of water and a necklace. Gabriel grabbed the green shard, and walked over to Jo.  
  
"Just stay calm Jo," Gabriel said holding the shard to Jo's chest.  
  
Jo cried out, "please don't!"  
  
Gabriel pressed the sharpest part if the shard in the middle of Jo's chest, below her collarbone. She screamed out loud. Gabriel cut a diamond shape in Jo's chest. The blood dripped down and in between her breasts. She was in agonizing pain. Gabriel kept drawing the shard over and over the diamond- shaped raw skin. Jo couldn't help but scream out.  
  
"Rillian!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter is gonna be the best! I can't wait to put I up! Yay! Well, I'm really happy that Miami won the Rose Bowl. Yay! I mean Nebraska just was pathetic. Crouch come on! He should've been doing some stuff in the first half. Then maybe they would have won. Well, I'm so happy Miami won! Well, anyway. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review. Please, review, it only takes a sec. Thanks again. ~Labyrinthgirlforever~ 


	10. Hurry, you only have little time left, c...

1 History Repeats Itself Chapter 10  
  
  
  
Well, happy birthday David Bowie, I love you!!! I really don't own anything from the 1986 movie Labyrinth. If I did, well, damn, I don't think I'd be here right now! Yes, I do own Rillian, Gabriel, Malevol, Benevol, Karr, Jo, and those knights in this chapter. Yummmmmm…anyway, now for the chapter!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 10: Hurry, you only have little time left, cause the antagonist is stupid, and doesn't know what's gonna happen!  
  
  
  
Rillian looked all around him. He saw the exact same things that Jo saw when she entered Malevol. The first thing Rillian noticed was the sea. He saw the creatures in the ocean that Jo did. He knew they were sea monsters. He saw dark colored-finned mermaids and dark fairies flying below. "I can't believe Jo is here," Rillian said taking in the surroundings. "I have to get her out. She must be terrified," Rillian then saw the twisted castle in the distance. "That's where Jo's gotta be," he said pointing towards the castle, "Come on Karr, go!" Karr flew towards the castle.  
  
As Karr started to near the castle, Rillian could see little gnomes guarding the castle. On the sides he saw actual knights. "Karr, land in the edge of the forest," Rillian did this so that no one could see him coming up to attack them. Karr obeyed and Rillian got off the Pegasus.  
  
"Thank you Karr, for your service," Rillian said patting him on the head,  
  
Karr neighed in return. Rillian heard a voice in his mind. *I shall wait for you and the lady * Rillian smiled knowing that it was Karr's voice.  
  
"Thank you again," he said. Karr walked a little further into the forest so that the guards may not see him. He was a pure being, and his light would shine too high, and catch the attention of the gnomes. Rillian turned to the castle.  
  
"Okay, knights," he said bending down, "show me your swords," Rillian ran low among the bushes. He went down to the side of the castle. He saw a knight standing there watching very attentively. Rillian waited until the knight turned around. He then crept up to the guard. He tapped on his shoulder. The knight turned around, and grabbed for his sword. Rillian was, however, faster. Before the knight had a chance to swing his sword at Rillian, the prince got out his own sword and hit the knight's sword in time to knock it down onto the floor. The knight looked at Rillian in horror. Rillian punched the knight in the head. The knight swerved for a little then fell to the floor. "Well, this should be easy," Rillian said walking further to the side, "where would she be?" Rillian kept walking. He looked up the wall, and saw a window that looked as if it was blocked out. There were stones on the walls that Rillian could use to climb. *It looks as if I could break open that blocked up window, and I could climb up those stones to get there.* Rillian looked around to see if anyone was watching. After noticing that there were no more guards on this side of the castle, he started to climb up the wall. "I just hope this isn't a trap," he said.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Jo kept on screaming Rillian's name out loud, hoping he would come and save her.  
  
"Don't worry," Gabriel said, "this will all be over very soon," he said taking the shard away from Jo chest. He put the shard in the bowl of water that one of his servants was holding. He then took the necklace from the other gnome. It was the same green as the shard. It was in the same diamond- shape as Jo's cut. Rillian took the necklace and put it on Jo. The diamond- shaped necklace fit perfectly onto Jo's cut. All of a sudden the pendant on the necklace lit up. It shone bright green. It was so bright that the whole room seemed to be filled with light (which was very rare in Malevol). The light then went white. Gabriel turned his head away and blocked his eyes with his arms. Jo just screamed in excruciating pain. Jo could feel her body heating up, and then energy slowly drifting away from her. The light died down and Gabriel went up closer to Jo. "I'm sorry," he said brushing her hair with his fingers, "I have to do this," He then caressed her face with his hands. Jo wanted to get away from him, but she had so little energy. The green pendant was still connected to Jo's cut and was still lit up.  
  
"The light was white Your Highness," the gnome holding the bowl of water said, "that means she is…"  
  
"I know what it means you idiot," Gabriel screamed, "I'm not that stupid,"  
  
"What are you going to do?" another gnome asked, "I don't think white magic will affect you and your dark magic."  
  
"Don't think," Gabriel screamed, "Just do,"  
  
Gabriel took his hand away from Jo's face, and started pacing around the room. "No, I don't think it will be a problem. All I have to do is, once all the power is drained into the pendant, is convert the power into dark power. It shouldn't be that hard," Gabriel exclaimed,  
  
"You can be sure of one thing, Your Highness," a gnome said with a very raspy voice, "the power will be worth less if you convert it,"  
  
"It makes no matter, I need it," Gabriel started toward the door. He opened it and motioned for the gnomes to follow. "Alecks," he called, "watch the girl. I trust you with this. Keep your sword ready in case anything happens. And don't let the girl die. I still want her after this is all over. If you must give her some energy of yours…just don't let her loose all of hers,"  
  
"I will do as you ask, your majesty," the knight, Alecks, said.  
  
Jo heard Gabriel walk out and close the door, while hearing the knight named Alecks walk in. Soon she saw a tall man standing in front of her with armor. He rested against a wall. Jo was still in a lot of pain; it's just that she didn't even have enough energy to cry anymore. She could feel a certain energy slowly flowing away from her. An energy that she felt kept her alive; something essential to her life. *I don't think Rillian's going to come anymore, and I'm pretty sure that I'm going to die* Jo's thoughts became more and more depressing and negative until suddenly the door opened behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~^~^~^~^~^~*~^*~^~*^~^*~^~*^~^*~^~^*~^*~~^*~^~^*~  
  
Okay, that was chapter 10. Ok, ok, next chapter is the chapter where Rillian and Gabriel butt heads. Come on, you knew that had to happen. Anyway, please review! And tell your fiends about this story *wink wink * If anyone has any suggestions please let me know. Thanks! 


	11. My HAndsome Prince

1 History Repeats Itself Chapter 11  
  
The disclaimer is the same. In the time span of 6 hours, it is very unlikely that someone decided to give me the rights to Labyrinth, Jareth, and all other things from the 1986 movie as a gift or something. It's just not going to happen. Yes, I still own all those other characters that are not from laby. You know, why would I give them away? Omg. I would never do that! Anyway, here's the next chapter!  
  
  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rillian climbed up all the way to the top of the wall. He was now hanging onto the stones and the blocked out window was in front of him. He knocked on the window to see how thick or thin it was. Surprisingly, it sounded very thin. Rillian figured he could punch it and it would give away. He let go of one of the stones he was holding to punch the bogus window. It did give away, and Rillian lifted himself up onto the ledge of it to get a peak inside. He saw a dark room with a lot of couches in it. It seemed to be like a lounging area…. for what? He didn't know. He also didn't care. All Rillian could think about was Jo, and getting her out of there. As Rillian's thoughts were getting the best of him, he suddenly remembered what could happen. He remembered his father, and how he looked when he had given his powers to Rillian. *And Jo is only mortal. She might not be able to survive if this "Evil Prince" takes them away from her. * He pulled himself in through the window and into the room. He ran quietly to one side of the room closest to the door leading to a hallway. He heard the voices of knights in the hallway. There were three…no…four of them.  
  
"The girl's power," said one knight  
  
"Yes," said another, "when I walked by her, I could just feel the energy from her,"  
  
"Rillian," he heard a voice scream. *That's Jo. I have to save her, but how do I get past those guards? * His thoughts were going around and around, not really thinking, just depressed. He didn't want Jo to get hurt at all. He wished that Jo would've never came to the Underground. He heard more screams from Jo, and became more depressed, but he had to think of a plan. Then out the door, the hallway was flooded with light…a bright light. First it was green, and then it turned white. Rillian covered his eyes. He heard Jo scream again. Then the light died down. After a few minutes of thinking painful thoughts, he heard a large door open, and a few people walk out of it. He heard a command from an authoritative voice to one of the knights. He heard the authoritative man walk down the hallway with three other bodies walking along with him. As soon as he heard them pass, he looked out the door. He saw a tall figure walking to the left with three gnomes following behind him. Rillian's eyes darted to the right of him where he could see three knights guarding the door that would obviously lead to Jo. *What to do * he thought. *Oh well, no time for thinking now…* Rillian walked out the door, with confidence, towards the three knights.  
  
"Who are you?" One of the knights asked defensively.  
  
"I am merely a fellow swordsman," Rillian replied,  
  
"You're not allowed to be here, how did you get in?" another knight asked,  
  
"Men," Rillian said grabbing his sword, "Draw your weapons,"  
  
The knights all drew their swords out from their sheaths and started attacking Rillian. Rillian moved swiftly and his blows were so strong that he knocked out all three knights in the time span of…oh…maybe 3 minutes or less. It seemed like an eternity to Rillian because all he could think about was Jo and if she was all right. After all three knights were beaten and bloody on the floor, Rillian took no more valuable time and opened the humongous black door, which undoubtedly guarded Jo.  
  
"Jo!" Rillian screamed seeing a figure with her back to him tied up sitting on a chair. The figure stirred slightly.  
  
"Rillian?" said Jo speaking in a whisper. Rillian ran forward to Jo, but was suddenly stopped by a knight with his sword in one hand and toying with a red apple in the other. He took a bite out of it.  
  
"And who do you think you are barging in like this?" said the knight.  
  
Rillian drew his sword once more. He knew he could kill with magic, but it just seemed so much more civil this way.  
  
"Oh, is this a challenge?" the knight asked laughing mockingly. After seeing the serious look on Rillian's face, he threw his apple behind him, without looking, making a perfect shot in which the apple went straight into a spike in the wall. Rillian walked closer. He had no time for foolish games. He needed to help Jo get out of this horrible place. He slashed his sword and it cut the knight's cheek, and blood started dripping down from it and all the way down his chin. The knight raised his sword. Rillian was quick, as usual, but the knight was too. Rillian couldn't get any more off of that knight. Finally, after about eight minutes of slashing and striking, Rillian made a final blow to the knight's chest. The impact was so had that the knight fell back on his tailbone and a few bones were heard crushing. By the end, Rillian was beaten up around his face, but there was nothing broken. Thank the lord. Rillian dropped his sword and rushed over to Jo. Jo tried to muster up a smile, but she was too weak to look happy. Rillian looked at her in disbelief. He could tell she had been mistreated because of all the blood on her chest. He saw the cut and then necklace on top of it. It was so hard for him to say something, trying not to hurt her.  
  
"Jo," he managed to say, "Are you okay?"  
  
"No," she said closing her eyes, "he's taking my powers away from me and I need them to survive… I think…" Jo's voice was al in a whisper.  
  
"Sh," said Rillian touching her lips with his finger, "don't speak Jo. You don't have enough energy to even talk. Just…" Rillian had to turn his head away form Jo. He could see tears coming down from her eyes. JO never wanted any of this. All she wanted was a chance to dream. All Rillian ever wanted was the chance to love.  
  
"Jo," Rillian said caressing her cheek, "I love you,"  
  
Jo lifted her eyes up.  
  
"You don't have to say I love you back…" Rillian said getting to Jo's tied wrists. "I didn't mean it like an obligation."  
  
Jo was loosing more energy than ever. Did she just hear what she thought she heard? Her mind was overloading with thoughts she didn't have the strength to think about. She already started to cry. She couldn't take much longer.  
  
"I'm sorry Jo," Rillian said after a long silence form Jo. He untied Jo with a little magic. He held Jo's face in his hands gently, as if it were glass. All of a sudden Jo's head dropped down.  
  
"Jo!" Rillian screamed. He picked up Jo, and held her close. He was about to use the crystal to take her back, but he saw a tall figure walk into the room.  
  
"Give me the girl!" he said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, another cliffhanger my fans! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review, or something very bad will happen to you! Okay? Okay! I gots to go now! Bye! I love you all! 


End file.
